1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems for mechanically isolating two interconnected bodies and, more particularly to electrically interconnected bodies such as the pendulum and support member of an accelerometer, particularly a quartz accelerometer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various means for electrically interconnecting mechanically interconnected bodies, particularly in accelerometers, are known. Examples of such interconnecting systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,182,187; 4,250,757; 4,766,768; 4,932,258 and 5,024,089, incorporated herein by reference. However, in such systems, the differences in the thermal coefficients of expansion between a sealant placed on the ends of the interconnecting lead wires and the mounting pads on the device can cause thermally-induced bias and hysteresis errors. In addition, the interconnecting wires themselves, because of their stiffness and because of the difference in thermal coefficients of expansion between the wires, the device may also cause thermally-induced bias and hysteresis errors.